


Mine

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: "It will be all right. Everything will be all right. No one will be able to hurt you. No one will be able to hurt us. No one will take away what we have. No one."





	Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo is kidnapped.

Sabo looked around. His mission was yet another assassination of a corrupt officer. Things have been going smoothly so far. That all changed when he was hit over the head from behind.

When he woke up, he found himself in an unfamiliar building. His hands and feet were both cuffed and chained to a bed. A blanket was thrown haphazardly over his frame. The door opened and Koala came in, humming. She put brought the plate she was carrying over, and began to feed Sabo. After all the meal was gone, she pressed a glass of water against his lips, which parted as he drank greedily

"Why am I here?"

"You had a concussion. I brought you here as fast as I could to treat you." Koala explained "I chained you so you wouldn't accidentally hurt yourself. Do you want me to tell you stories to pass the time?

Sabo nodded eagerly, and Koala smiled. She loved how he perked up at the idea, loved how those blue eyes of his shone with excitement.

Sabo fell asleep before the story was done. Koala watched his peaceful face, that cute button-like nose, that cute smile he wore. It must be a good dream he was having.

Koala almost felt bad for drugging him, but she had to in order to keep him here. He was hers from the moment she saw him. Not to mention that it was worth it, if she got to see him like this.

The moment Dragon brought him in, Koala felt something awake within her, something she never felt before. He looked so fragile in Dragon's arms, almost like he was made of glass.

Koala had decided then and there that she would protect him from anything and everything.

Sabo twitched in his sleep, obviously having a nightmare

"Shhhhh....." Koala cooed as she carressed his cheek "It'll be okay, I am right here. Nothing will hurt you as long as I am here."

Sabo relaxed under her touch. Koala smiled. He would be hers and hers alone till the end of time, and this proved it.

"It will be all right." Koala whispered as she placed a small kiss onto his temple "Everything will be all right. No one will be able to hurt you. No one will be able to hurt us. No one will take away what we have. No one."

And if they tried.....

Well, Koala had no qualms about spilling their blood.


End file.
